


What Mine Is

by DemonicPresence



Series: A Collection [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Mental imagry of my depressed thoughts, References to Depression, please take care when reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicPresence/pseuds/DemonicPresence





	What Mine Is

There are different images  
Of depression  
Each reflecting its host  
Some look like monsters  
Some look like people  
Some look like a mirror  
Mine?  
Mine looks like oozing tendrils  
A thick tar  
Not unlike Devil’s Snare  
It wraps  
It clings  
It gags  
It chokes  
Drips from my eyes my ears my tongue  
Black, viscous, yet invisible to the naked eye  
It coats my throat and floods my brain  
Wrapping  
Restraining  
Drowning  
I struggle to stay afloat but it pulls pulls pulls  
Drags me under and steals my breath  
Digging into my skin with razor efficiency  
I see it every time I look in the mirror  
Dark tear tracks down my face  
Some days I wonder  
When it will finally kill me


End file.
